Don't Let Go
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny's been in a coma for 3 weeks and Steve is starting to lose hope but prays everyday that Danny doesnt let go, and Kono and Chin pray everyday for the 2 men to keep holding on.


Don't let go

"Danny, please don't let go. Keep fighting. I need you. Grace needs you. Please" Steve whispered as he sat by Danny's bed in the hospital. Danny had been in a coma for 3 weeks and Steve couldn't function without him. The governor had given Five-0 as much time as they needed and good thing too because Steve would have caused more trouble if he was still working because all he would be thinking about is Danny. He laid his head on the bed by Danny's hand and fell asleep, silently praying for Danny to hang on and come back to him.

*3 weeks earlier*

"Ok Kono, go ahead" Steve said as he walked into HQ. He had received a call 10 minutes earlier from the governor saying they had a case and that he needed to report to HQ immediately, so Steve and Danny had gotten in the Camaro and floored it to HQ, rather Steve floored it and Danny held in for dear life.

"A couple of night surfers found a woman on shore, bloody and a wound to her head. Max said that the head wound was probably what killed her." Kono said then slid a picture onto the screen "Her names Erica Sutherland, 22. She was here on vacation by herself and has a hotel room at the Hilton"

"Ok, what about her alcohol and tox screen?" Steve asked "Maybe she was drunk and took a rumble off a cliff or something"

This time it was Chin who spoke "Nope, sorry. Max said that was normal too"

"Ok then. Has the next of kin been located and informed?" Danny asked

"Yeah. Her mom is flying in today. Should be here in about an hour." Kono said "Moms name is Addison Sutherland"

Steve turned to Chin "Ok Chin, you and Kono go to the hotel and see if there's anything there that can help us, me and Danny will go to the airport and pick up the mother"

"You got it" Chin grabbed his keys and he and Kono walked out.

"Come on babe" Steve said turned to walk out and when Danny didn't walks with him, he turned around and saw Danny still at the computer table. "Babe, you ok?" Steve asked laying his hand on Danny's shoulder, his eyes full of concern.

Danny shook his head and said "Yeah, I just hate this. She was only 22. Barely grown up. I mean who does this?"

Steve pulled him into a hug "I don't know. But we'll find him, we will. Come on let's go meet the mom"

They arrived at the airport, parked and walked in. They saw Addison Sutherland at the baggage claim and walked up to her, her face was red and her eyes puffy like she'd been crying.

"Ms. Sutherland?" Steve held out a hand to her "I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams, we're Five-0 and currently working on your daughters case"

She shook his hand, and sniffled "Thank you. Please just let me know when you have something"

"Yes ma'am we will. We're very sorry about your loss" Danny said as he waved the two HPD officers over "These 2 will escort you to your hotel and we have a couple of questions for you"

She nodded and followed the officers. Steve and Danny got in the car and followed them to the hotel. They went to her room and started trying to gather information about Erica.

"Did Erica have any exes or any current boyfriends that have caused her trouble or would want to harm her?" Danny asked

"Her only ex is Adam Miller. He went to college with her and they dated for 2 years. She thought he was the one until he cheated on her. He tried to get back with her and when she wouldn't he kept vandalizing her car and apartment" Addison said, trying to fight back tears "She said that e might really be sorry because he kept calling and texting her saying he was sorry for everything he did. Do you think he did this?"

Danny just finished writing everything down and said "We don't know yet but we will check on him and let you know. Thank you Ms. Sutherland."

As they drive back to HQ, Steve asked "You think the ex did it?"

Danny looked over the notes "I don't know. Maybe he followed her here to try and get back with her, maybe he saw her with someone else and got angry."

Steve thought for a minute "Maybe" he was cut off as his phone rang "Yeah Kono, go ahead"

"Hey boss, we got Adam Millers phone records and finances. wasn't kidding, Adam placed 30 calls to Erica over the 2 weeks since they had broken up and over 15 messages. And last week when Erica booked a flight here so did Adam on the flight directly after hers. His credit card is on file for a room at a local hotel in Waikiki." Kono said and then added "I already called and he's in room 314"

"Great. Thanks Kono" Steve hung up and turned around headed to Waikiki. They arrived, geared up and went to Room 314. Steve knocked "Adam Miller! Five-0! Open up" They heard some shuffling inside and the door opened. A young man about 23 looked out at them.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Adam asked looking at their badges and guns.

"Yeah. Why did you follow Erica Sutherland here?" Danny asked pushing his way into the room, Steve behind him.

Adam sighed and sat down on the bed "I've been trying to apologize. I know I screwed up but I love her and wanted to show her that."

"Yeah that's real evident by the spray paint on her car and broken windows at her apartment" Steve said as he threw down the photos by Adam.

"I was angry. Upset that she wouldn't take me back. I called her later and apologized and offered to pay for repairs" Adam said, pushing the photos away.

Danny looked at Steve then asked "Where were you last night around 9?"

Adam looked confused and said "I was at the bar at the Hilton. I found her there in the lobby around 6 and asked if she would meet me for drinks so I could explain. She was reluctant at first but she agreed to meet me at 8:30, she never showed so I drank and caught a cab back here figuring she was through with me"

A pained look crossed Danny's face so Steve jumped in and said "We're sorry Adam but Erica was found dead last night"

Horror flitted across Adams face and he got up trying to find his phone "No, no. She can't be dead. She can't be dead, please. No I'll call her and she'll answer. I love her! No!" Adam yelled then sank to the floor, crying.

Danny walked over to him, placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him up "Adam, come with us. Speak to her mom. I promise you we will find who did this"

They walked out and drove to HQ. When she saw Adam, Ms. Sutherland began to ask why he was here and f he had killed Erica. Danny explained to her and she ran and threw her arms around him, hugging and telling him she was sorry. Danny walked back to the computer table with Steve and said "Please tell me you have something"

"We do" Chin said and he slid video footage onto the screen "We pulled security footage from the lobby cameras and the hallway where her room was located. Now look at this" Chin played the video from the lobby. It showed a guy walking up to Erica and talk to her, when she walked away he grabbed her arm and she tore away from him, a scared look on her face and the man ran off.

"So he approaches her in the lobby, she rejects him and he tries to force her." Steve said turning to look at Chin.

"Yeah and now watch this" Chin played the hallway footage. Erica was walking to her room and walked past a emergency exit when the door opened and the same man from the lobby jumped out and bashed her over the head with a vase and drug her into the exit.

Steve's face hardened as he said "Kono run facial recognition on that guy and find him now. He's our killer. Gear up, guys" She captured a still frame from the video and ran his face.

Steve pulled Danny aside and whispered "Be careful babe. I know your upset about this case but I don't want you injured going after this psycho." Steve kissed him real quick and went to grab his vest.

"Got him!" Kono yelled. Steve came running out of his office, his TAC vest in his hand and Danny right behind him "His name is Aaron Sanders. His record has assault and domestic violence charges. He lives at 1053 Haikena Avenue"

"Let's go!" Steve yelled and they all ran out to the cars.

They had arrived at Aaron Sanders house and knocked when he crashed through the garage door in his truck and tore off down the road. Steve and Danny jumped into the Camaro and took off after him with Chin and Kono right behind them. Aaron drove to the edge of a campground where he jumped out of his truck and ran into the forest, Steve and Danny right behind him and Chin and Kono going around to try and cut him off.

Steve and Danny split up going opposite ways trying to box him in. Danny saw something in front of him and took of running. He jumped Aaron from the back and they rolled around, each trying to get the upper hand until they broke away from each other and Aaron grabbed a rock and hit Danny over the head with, knocking him out. Steve heard the commotion and saw birds flying away so he took off in that direction. He got there in time to see Aaron hitting Danny with a rock. He almost killed Aaron right there but not Aaron was going to pay for his crimes.

"Aaron Sanders! It's over. Put the rock down and get on the ground" Steve said his hands shaking, fighting the compulsion to shoot him.

Aaron grinned, blood covering his lip where Danny's fist had caught him "I don't think so." He pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it at Danny's still form.

Steve's heart almost stopped "No! Ok I'm putting mine away" he slipped his gun into the holster and started judging how long it would take to jump him before he shot Danny. Just then Kono appeared behind him and yelled, so Steve jumped the guy and brought him to the ground.

Aaron bucked up throwing Steve off, but the breath was knocked out of him, when Steve's feet landed on his chest, drop kicking him and knocking him down, then Steve was on top off him and punched him twice in the face, knocking him out, but he kept punching.

"Steve! Steve! Get off him!" Kono yelled trying to pull him off with Chin "Steve stop! Help Danny!"

That seemed to catch his attention because he stopped, broke down in tears and crawled over to Danny. Kono handcuffed Sanders and called 911. Steve felt the back of Danny's head and pulled away his hand covered in blood "No. No. Please no! Danny wake up!" Steve shook him, he checked Danny's pulse and it was slow but it was there. He pulled out his phone leaving bloody fingerprints on it as he tried to dial 911. "Damn it!" he threw his phone and Kono knelt beside him.

"Steve, It's ok. I already called the medics. They're almost here." Kono had her arms around Steve's shoulders rocking him.

The medics arrived and took Danny to the hospital, while Kono drove there with Chin and Steve. They walked in and Steve was beginning to act crazy.

"Tell me where he is! Where's Danny? Is he ok?" The nurse rushed them to a room and updated them.

"Detective Williams is in a coma from the wound on his head, he's breathing in his own though. The doctor stabilized him and he will be brought here in a couple of minutes." the nurse walked out and Steve sat in the chair and began to cry.

Chin left to go get them all a change of clothes because they all knew they wouldn't be leaving and he was going to update Ms. Sutherland and Adam. He told them they had caught the man who killed her and he was in custody now. They thanked him as asked if they could come visit Danny.

"of course" Chin said and left to grab their clothes.

*present*

"Boss" Kono shook Steve's shoulder "Boss, go get something to eat. Chin and I are gonna sit with him for awhile, go" Steve grumbled but got up and went to the cafeteria. As he left, Kono grabbed Danny's hand, squeezed it and said "Danny, you have to come back. Steve is falling apart and Grace is constantly crying. Danny listen to me. You have Ohana here who need you, please don't let go" 30 minutes later Steve came back and resumed his normal position by the bed while Kono slept on the couch and Chin in the other chair.

Steve held Danny's hand and just stated at him. His eyes became hazy with tears and exhaustion from staying up at night not wanting to miss it of Danny woke up. He squeezed Danny's hand and said "Please come back to me. Danny I don't know if I can make it much longer without you. I miss everything about you. Your voice, your touches, your eyes, please come back. Don't let go" Steve's head fell onto the bed as he fell tears run down his face.

"I won't. Ever"

Steve's head shot up at the raspy voice. "Danny?"

"I'm here babe. I'm thirsty. Can I get some water?" Danny choked out, his throat hurt really bad.

Steve handed him a cup and said "This is real? I'm not dreaming? Your awake?"

Danny smiled weakly and said "Don't think your gonna get rid of me that easily" He felt tears hit his hand and saw Steve crying "It's ok. I'm back, don't worry" Danny placed his hand on Steve's cheek and whispered "I love you"

Steve closed his eyes and whispered back "I love you too. So much"

Danny smiled, feeling tears about to spill over "I won't ever let go. Ever"


End file.
